indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
"Философы" спекулируют - им наплевать на нас (песня)
Ленинопад thumb|center|335 px Michael Jackson - They Don't Care About Us speculation, speculation Кругом спекуляции, Everybody speculation Ложные философии окружают меня – All I wanna say is that Я хочу сказать лишь одно: They don't really care about us На самом деле им наплевать на нас... =Им наплевать на нас (перевод Алина)= Skin head, dead head Скинхеды, дэдхеды, Everybody gone bad Все озлобились. Situation, aggravation Ситуация ухудшается Everybody allegation Вокруг ложные обвинения: In the suite, on the news В судах, в новостях, Everybody dog food Все мы словно собачий корм, Bang bang, shock dead Бах бах – шокирующая смерть, Everybody's gone mad Все посходили с ума. Chorus: Припев: All I wanna say is that Я хочу сказать лишь одно: They don't really care about us На самом деле им наплевать на нас... All I wanna say is that Я хочу сказать лишь одно: They don't really care about us На самом деле им наплевать на нас... Beat me, hate me Бейте меня, ненавидьте меня, You can never break me Вам не сломать меня. Will me, thrill me Принуждайте меня, запугивайте меня, You can never kill me Но вам не убить меня. Jew me, sue me Обманывайте меня, судите меня Everybody do me Все меня обманывают, Kick me, kike me Бейте меня, делайте из меня еврея. Don't you black or white me Не ваше дело – черный я или белый! Chorus: Припев: All I wanna say is that Я хочу сказать лишь одно: They don't really care about us На самом деле им наплевать на нас... All I wanna say is that Я хочу сказать лишь одно: They don't really care about us На самом деле им наплевать на нас... Tell me what has become of my life Скажите, что стало с моей жизнью?! I have a wife and two children who love me У меня жена, двое детей, которые любят меня. I am the victim of police brutality, now Я жертва жестокости полиции, I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate Я устал быть жертвой ненависти, You're rapin' me of my pride Вы отняли у меня гордость Oh, for God's sake Ради Бога! I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy... Я смотрю в небеса в надежде, что они исполнят свое пророчество – Set me free И меня оставят в покое! Skin head, dead head Скинхеды, дэдхеды, Everybody gone bad Все озлобились, trepidation, speculation Кругом смятение, размышления, Everybody allegation Ложные догадки окружают меня – In the suite, on the news В суде, в новостях. Everybody, dog food Мы словно собачий корм. black man, black mail Унизительные ярлыки, шантаж... Throw your brother in jail И твоего брата бросают тюрьму. Chorus: Припев: All I wanna say is that Я хочу сказать лишь одно: They don't really care about us На самом деле им наплевать на нас... All I wanna say is that Я хочу сказать лишь одно: They don't really care about us На самом деле им наплевать на нас... Tell me what has become of my rights Скажите, что стало с моими правами? Am I invisible because you ignore me? Разве я стал невидимым от того, что вы игнорируете меня?! Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now Ваша декларация обещает мне свободу, I'm tired of bein' the victim of shame Я устал быть жертвой стыда, They're throwing me in a class with a bad name Они относят меня к классу с плохим названием, I can't believe this is the land from which I came Я не могу поверить, что это место, где я родился. You know I do really hate to say it Знаете, я действительно ненавижу говорить об этом, но The government don't wanna see Правительство ничего этого не замечает, But if Roosevelt was livin' Но если бы Рузвельт был жив, He wouldn't let this be, no, no Он не допустил бы такого, нет, нет. Skin head, dead head Скинхеды, дэдхеды - Everybody gone bad Все озлобились. Situation, speculation Обстановка ухудшается, Everybody litigation Все заняты судебными тяжбами. Beat me, bash me Бейте меня, нападайте на меня, You can never trash me Вам не сравнять меня с мусором. Hit me, kick me Бейте меня, пинайте меня, You can never get me Вам не достать меня. Chorus: Припев: All I wanna say is that Я хочу сказать лишь одно: They don't really care about us На самом деле им наплевать на нас... All I wanna say is that Я хочу сказать лишь одно: They don't really care about us На самом деле им наплевать на нас... Some things in life they just don't wanna see Многое в жизни они просто не хотят замечать, But if Martin Luther was livin' Но если бы Мартин Лютер был жив, He wouldn't let this be no, no Он бы не допустил этого, нет, нет. Skin head, dead head Скинхеды, дэдхеды - Everybody gone bad Все озлобились. Situation, segregation Обстановка ухудшается, Everybody allegation Вокруг ложные обвинения – In the suite, on the news В суде, в новостях. Everybody dog food Все мы словно собачий корм. Kick me, kike me Бейте меня, делайте из меня еврея, Don't you wrong or right me Не вам решать прав я или нет. Chorus: Припев: All I wanna say is that Я хочу сказать лишь одно: They don't really care about us На самом деле им наплевать на нас... All I wanna say is that Я хочу сказать лишь одно: They don't really care about us На самом деле им наплевать на нас... All I wanna say is that Я хочу сказать лишь одно: They don't really care about us На самом деле им наплевать на нас... All I wanna say is that Я хочу сказать лишь одно: They don't really care about На самом деле им наплевать на нас... All I wanna say is that Я хочу сказать лишь одно: They don't really care about На самом деле им наплевать на нас... All I wanna say is that Я хочу сказать лишь одно: They don't really care about us На самом деле им наплевать на нас... Источник: © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама» http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/michael_jackson/they_don_t_care_about_us.html